Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device and a control method thereof which is capable of producing different auxiliary images visible corresponding to respective viewing angles while a plurality of users view a main image displayed on a display.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a smart television (TV), which enables a plurality of users to view desired images through a single display device, is widely used. The plurality of viewers may receive and view different images or view three dimensional (3D) images on the display apparatus through glasses. Also, the plurality of viewers may view different images from different locations, i.e., at different viewing angles without wearing glasses. When the plurality of viewers view different images as above, image frames need to be divided to be transmitted to the plurality of viewers, and thus the plurality of users may view an image with a resolution that is reduced according to the number of the users. Since the number of pixels of the display apparatus is reduced by the number of users, brightness of a displayed image may be reduced accordingly.
Further, there may be a case where one of users viewing different images without glasses may move to another position. In this case, the user may view two images that overlap each other at a boundary area of viewing angles and may feel dizzy.
Also, the plurality of users may opt to view only auxiliary images from among a main image and the auxiliary images. In this case, the plurality of users may view the image with a resolution that is reduced according to the number of the plurality of users. Also, two overlapping images may be viewed when a user moves to another position, e.g., a boundary area of viewing angles.
A user may feel unsatisfied when viewing images with a reduced resolution and also feel uncomfortable when viewing two images that overlap each other caused by the use's movement.